Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon
, then why is it on Disney XD? (Quick Answer: It was co-produced by Disney XD Europe.)|link=http://tropes-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_vs._Kat]] There lives this Really Awesome channel or television block in another country... which unfortunately does not exist in your native country. Comes in four flavors: #'Canadian-only Service': Canadian services are meant to only be for Canadians, even if their originals are exported to other countries. #'Why Don't We Have That': A channel that is unavailable in your country is available in other parts of the world (for example, one can receive Nicktoons in America but not Southeast Asia). If this variant is enforced, that's Offer Void Wherever Prohibited. #'Shut Down Entirely': The service is shut down before it could reach other areas. #'Syndicated': Syndicated after its original run, despite being owned by the company who owns the network the shows originally aired on. See Teletoon Isn't Cartoon Network for the inverse of this trope. This isn't limited to TV channels being unavailable in a certain country, though. The following are exempt from this trope: *Home media releases (VHS, DVD, Blu-ray, SD on BD, etc), considering a majority of direct-to-video works have (mostly) never been aired on TV to begin with (provided you have the money, you can build up an entire library of DVD releases of everything that ever aired on Teletoon (both the English and French feeds), for example, with few exceptions that never saw official DVD releases). *Shows that first aired on Japanese over-the-air networks, considering the majority of Japanese over-the-air networks only exist within Japan. *Anime streaming, though this trope may apply if a Crunchyroll simulcast title didn't originate from TV Tokyo (which owned a stake in the service prior to 2018) or wasn't co-produced by Cartoon Network/Adult Swim (some of the current corporate sisters to Crunchyroll). *Likewise, anime licenses don't count, due to the way anime licensing works. This is why most Weekly Shonen Jump-based anime, such as Dragon Ball Z and One Piece only mention Shonen Jump in its English credits and aren't released under the Shonen Jump banner- Viz has the exclusive rights to use the branding. Manga licenses can still apply if they're from Shueisha or Shogakukan yet got picked up by a completely different company not affiliated with either. *Cases of shows that were initially commissioned by one network before being moved to another due to the latter gaining production rights (ex. Babylon 5, Disney's Doug). *Shows affected by The Write-off, especially if the commissioning network (including the channel space's blocks) was the only place it aired before it got written-off. Why Don't We Have That also refers to a work being obscure in a particular country, whilst being well-known in the rest of the world. When the work is forgotten even in its home country, that's Obscurity, much?. Official examples and fanon wiki examples only, please. Examples with their own pages *Teletoon *YTV *Cartoon Network *Anime and Manga *Disney (including Fox examples) Examples Canadian-only Service *Qubo itself is Teletoon, YTV, and Treehouse TV combined. *In Canada, Pelswick aired on the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. In the US, it aired on Nickelodeon. *Family Channel (no, not THAT Family Channel) is known for this due to co-financing Nickelodeon shows; for example, they financed the final season of Are You Afraid of the Dark?. They even aired some live-action Nickelodeon shows, most of which were passed up by YTV the first time around. **Speaking of Family Channel, Madeline aired on not only Disney (Disney Channel/Toon Disney/Playhouse Disney, etc.), it also aired on the Family Channel in Canada. As of 2014, Family Channel owns pretty much all Canadian broadcasting rights to Madeline (since Madeline was bought by Family Channel's current owner WildBrain (formerly DHX Media) when DHX bought over Cookie Jar) but chooses not to air it anyways (this could be due to their rights to Disney programs expiring). ***Before the show ended up on Disney, the show was broadcast on HBO and later on what was that unrelated Family Channel at the time (Disney didn't buy the network until 2001). And then its final known movie, "My Fair Madeline", was broadcast on Nickelodeon, then it was followed by the completely obscure "Madeline in Tahiti", followed by reruns being broadcast on non-Disney networks (again, this could be due to DHX Media owning the rights to the show). **16 Wishes subverts this trope by airing on both Disney and Family Channel at least once (in the latter's case, it's because the movie is a co-production). **Katie and Orbie once played this straight before rerunning on Disney Channel. The network in question that acquired the rights? PBS. Syndicated *Nickelodeon Fanon (and any fanon wiki, actually) is bad for this. Here's one example. *Gorge Fanon has the Irrational Combination channel Cartoon Network XD, along with a Canadian version (the Canadian version doubles as a Canadian counterpart to Qubo). **Another channel seen on the wiki might as well be traced back to Vortexx- oh wait, it obviously can, since said channel's name is Vortexx Network. *Nobody can ever forget that first MTV broadcast. It was repeated on VH1 Classic in 2006, and afterwards, upon relaunch, MTV Classic aired the first hour again. **In particular, The Buggles' Video Killed the Radio Star was the first music video played on MTV. So, in a nutshell, their video was rerun on VH1 Classic, and rerun again after VH1 Classic was retooled into MTV Classic. *Did you know that MTV Classic was not the first? [[MTV Classic International|The first television block/television channel launched under that name did so before 2006.]] MTV Classic US came in August 2016. *The first four to five seasons of The Fairly OddParents can be excused from this trope due to the fact that Nelvana had international distribution rights to those seasons at the time of this example's original writing. However, seasons six and onward play this straight if on a network unrelated to Nickelodeon in any way. *Even certain Nicktoons, and even series from Cartoon Network, have aired on Disney Channel in some country. **In Germany, Adventure Time (the full series, not just the pilot episode, otherwise it would've been subverted) was caught airing on Nickelodeon. *One of the few reasons why Nick shows are caught on non-Nick networks in Japan? The Japanese version was shut down after a while. This could be the reason why several Nick series were on Disney Japan. *Double Dare (Family Double Dare, to be exact) and Hi Honey, I'm Home! (the first season) didn't air on the Nickelodeon channel space in the US when it came to premiering new episodes. Instead, Family Double Dare aired on Fox, and Hi Honey, I'm Home! aired its first season on ABC, the latter moving exclusively to Nick@Nite starting with its second season. *Buffy the Vampire Slayer and What I Like About You never broadcast on the main Nickelodeon, instead being syndicated on TeenNick, the latter only because its star used to be associated with Nick. *Sister, Sister used to broadcast on both TeenNick (back when it was The N) and Disney Channel between 2002 and 2004. *This is the programming the BBC in the UK and Ireland airs / has aired. This is the programming BBC America aired. While it's true that both channels have shared programs, it's worth noting that outside actual BBC programming (such as Are You Being Served?), BBC America airs shows from ITV (Law & Order UK) and other shows (CSI, a show that never aired on BBC UK). Any show not from the BBC that subverts this tends to be syndicated rather than first-run on BBC America, and even then mostly due to British actors playing certain characters. **Orphan Black started out subverting it by airing on BBC Three (and to an extent, BBC America) before moving to Netflix UK (the series still aired on BBC America for a few more seasons). **At least three Star Trek series have subverted this between BBC UK and BBC America, despite the broadcasters airing said series years apart from each other (those three series are the original, The Next Generation, and Voyager), but the remaining Star Trek television series that have aired on BBC UK plays this straight (between the UK and the US). **Doctor Who (the 2005 series) started off on Syfy before moving to BBC America. Granted, though, the 1963-89 episodes also played this straight by airing on multiple networks besides BBC America (granted, BBC America didn't exist until 1998). **Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares aired on ITV, not the BBC, in the UK. Since there is no ITV America, BBC America (and later the FYI network) aired the UK version. **Outside of Doctor Who's animated serials, the only cartoon BBC America has aired is Bromwell High, which A). aired on Teletoon in Canada, and B). was never on BBC UK to begin with. **Besides BBC America, The Office (UK) also aired on Adult Swim in the United States. **In fact, name any syndicated programming on BBC America that isn't related to Star Trek and chances are a UK channel besides the BBC have shown it. **Top Gear subverts this in America... but only the UK version (and Top Gear America). The (2010) US version aired on The History Channel. **Name any children's programming that aired on BBC UK. Unless your cable provider happens to carry a Spanish version of Cbeebies in the United States, chances are you'd have to find BBC's childrens programs on non-BBC networks (especially programs from Nickelodeon, Disney, and Cartoon Network). **The X-Files, as of 2018. That said, it's unlikely it'll be able to air on BBC America beyond the initial syndication contract because of the Disney-Fox deal (see here for more examples affected by Disney's actions). **Rome is a justified example. The BBC's funding allowed HBO to produce the show. HBO programming is mainly seen on Channel 4 in the UK, so the BBC's funding made the show play this straight in the UK. Since HBO is the main producer (and provided whatever of the budget the BBC did not), this trope doesn't apply in the US or anywhere else outside the UK (unless it's on another network in a country where a localized version of HBO exists). ***This trope was actually necessary to continue the show- around season 2, the BBC bailed out and took its funding elsewhere, which concerned HBO executives, who- in a rare non-anime example of The Kanade Effect- cut the entire second season to just ten episodes. HBO even warned the producers in advance, even admitting that cancelling it was a mistake. *Enforced for Adult Swim programming between the US and UK, considering OFCOM regulations don't allow Adult Swim to air on the Cartoon Network feed there. Everywhere else, it's subverted (assuming it's allowed to air on television in other nations; some shows that would air in the US at late-night would get completely banned in most of Asia). *Oggy and the Cockroaches... during its Fox Kids run in the 90's. When the show eventually returned to the US, it aired on Nickelodeon (that was, until a certain episode was caught by TMZ creeping through the censors). So this would be subverted between the Nickelodeon feeds in India, Russia, and Malaysia, and even between Canada. *Ever since the shuttering of KidsClick in 2019 (which also killed off over-the-air non-educational cartoons not from Qubo), Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir subverts this between the US and every country except France and Canada (though it should be noted that Miraculous airs on Family Channel in Canada, and they were once the importers of Disney series over there). Specifically, every country where it airs on Disney Channel. *In a case of companies continuing to play this trope straight, Sinclair once tried to acquire Tribune and divest its networks to companies who have ties to Sinclair. The FCC saw through this and called out Sinclair for their actions. Further enforced by Tribune pulling out and changing their plan from being acquired to fighting Sinclair in court via a lawsuit. **And that Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir example above is related to the entire Sinclair ordeal- Sinclair was the programmer of KidsClick and tried to discontinue some low-profile assets that weren't making enough money. This came after the lawsuit that would render them unable to continue KidsClick if they lost, so they shut it down abruptly. *Outside of Qubo, Ion exists as a syndication-and-Private Eyes network, being used as a reason (alongside USA Network and Syfy) why so many rerun-only networks are getting pulled. However, aside from Private Eyes, only few series that are (or were at the time of its syndicated run on Ion) also aired on Global were aired on Ion, and even then mostly from the syndication market due to the first-runs being with (and produced by) other networks in the US. *British network Trouble was once the UK's answer to UPN and The WB; any series not seen on either of those two networks in the US played this straight. Once UPN and The WB merged to become The CW, Trouble began airing more programs that play this straight entirely (even going so far as to add Kyle XY, a former ABC Family program, to its lineup). Worse still, this trope was the reason the executives at Virgin Media Television threw it off the air by 2009. What replaced it? Not another teen-oriented network (as what happened when The N was replaced with TeenNick) but rather a timeshift of Living. *Speaking of Sky, subverting this trope could have cost Sky's networks everything from the WWE, so they put TNA on Challenge. Why Don't We Have That *Anime and manga examples have their own section on their own page. *MTV Classic prior to August 2016 in the US. *Nicktoons, as mentioned above, is a US service that isn't available in countries like Southeast Asia and Canada (though there's a reason why Canada does not have a Nicktoons channel). *The 24/7 Fox Kids channel in the US. All the US had that was related to Fox Kids was the block and Fox Family. *Toon Disney outside the US due to, what else, the 24/7 Jetix channels (Jetix itself didn't have a 24/7 US channel). Eventually subverted when Toon Disney and Jetix merged to become Disney XD. **Even the Toon Disney channels that did exist outside the US were replaced by Disney Cinemagic at some point. Shut Down Entirely *KidsCo suffered this before it can go to the UK or even the US. *DreamWorks Channel is going toward this, due to DreamWorks Animation being bought out by NBC. *The US network PBJ shut down in March 2016. That didn't give it enough time to reach other areas (in fact, some of its fare might end up on Qubo's Night Owl block in the future if you're lucky). *The Spanish (the feed specific for Spain) and Greek feeds of Cartoon Network shut down in 2013. **Some of Cartoon Network's output is now on Boing in Spain... which turns out to be partly-owned by the European division of Warner Bros. Greece, however, wasn't that lucky. *Disney XD, if you live in Australia or India. Australia's Disney XD was folded into Disney Channel, while India's Disney XD became the action-only Marvel HQ while all the comedies (save for Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) moved to Disney Channel. Unsorted/Fictional *Kill la Kill isn't your normal magical girl anime. It's got a ton of action and some comedic moments inserted in-between. *The entire United States soft drink industry, save for a few nasty cases of "Why Don't We Have That", is an aversion, considering they're consumable products. Pepsi and Coca-Cola bottlers even carry some Dr. Pepper products in certain US markets. However, merchandise based off some particular brands may play this straight, depending on who has the rights. **A&W Root Beer is also an aversion, but the business that spun it off plays this straight (and has been since the late 1970s). **However, some soft drinks play this straight, especially in other markets: ***Coca-Cola once changed their formula up to New Coke. To no one's surprise, the little success it did find was at the Pepsi Challenges. This was why Coke re-introduced Classic Coke, just six months after New Coke was introduced. A rare example of this that wasn't pushed by rights issues- New Coke and Coca-Cola Classic were produced by the same company, using different variations of the same Coca-Cola concentrate- but due to corporate decisions. ***Mountain Dew has an example, believe it or not. You see, prior to 2012, Canadian Mountain Dew had more similarities to Caffeine-free Mountain Dew than it did regular Mountain Dew. This was averted starting 2012; there are no CanCon requirements for soft drinks in Canada. ***The Orange variant of Sunkist has a caffeine-free variant by the name of C'Plus... which is only available in Canada. C'Plus goes by simply Sunkist in Australia. **Due to what was then Dr. Pepper/7-UP, Inc's messy rights tangle with Dr. Pepper and 7-UP, this is enforced with those two brands outside of the US. Doubly so for Dr. Pepper in Canada and Oceania, where it's distributed in whole by Pepsi (Keurig Dr Pepper licenses the product out to Pepsi bottlers in certain parts of the US), whereas in Europe and South Korea, Coca-Cola distributes it (again, Keurig Dr Pepper licenses the product to Coca-Cola bottlers in certain US areas). TBA.